Staplegunned
by LongbottomzGirl
Summary: Inspired by the song Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas. It has been years since Hermione Granger has seen Ron Weasley. After a terrible break-up, they both split off to lead separate lives. Catching a glimpse of each other in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, old feeling reignite and neither knows how they will express their feelings to rekindle an old flame. HG/RW HP/GW
1. The Lobby

_As said in the summary, the song Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas and my love for Harry Potter inspired me. As this is the first chapter so far, I'm not sure where the story is headed yet. I will be following the song, but I'm not sure where that will lead. For right now, the rating is T because there will be swearing and adult situations. The rating may get hire as I write more. You have been warned. _

**It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you..**

Hermione Granger was walking through the lobby of the Ministry of Magic when a flash of red caught her eye. She inhaled a sharp breath and her head snapped to the side to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Sure enough, Ron Weasley was walking briskly in the opposite direction his dark robes billowing behind him.

She hadn't seen him since their relationship ended. She had thought their relationship would be forever, but maybe first loves weren't meant to last. After years of being together and even longer being friends, Hermione couldn't bare to stick around after it all fell apart. So they went their separate ways, and she had picked herself off the floor and began to mend.

You prepare yourself so much for running into that person. The one that can tear down your whole world with a glance, but somehow they still catch you off guard. They wait until you are running into the building fearing you'll be late with half a muffin in your hand and your wild hair falling in your face. Hermione couldn't believe she let this happen. She let her guard down for one moment on a random Tuesday morning, and of course there he was.

She hoped he hadn't noticed her. Hoped he didn't see her turn around to stare. Hope he would turn around to backtrack to her. Hope that she wouldn't ever have to speak about this moment.

"What's wrong with you," Ginny Weasley asked as soon as Hermione walked into her office.

"Oh bollocks," Hermione replied setting down her quick breakfast and brushing back her hair. "Take one guess." She was red and flustered trying to gather her wits about her. Although Ginny was her best girl friend, Ron was the last person Hermione wanted to talk about with her.

"A new case keep you up all night?" Ginny took Hermione's bag off her shoulder and hung it up on the hook in the corner. It wasn't strange for Hermione to be flushed over a fierce case. Hermione took her job in magical law extremely seriously sometimes stretching herself to the brink of exhaustion to help a person and serve justice. All those years spent aiding Harry Potter had made her want to save every individual, and she wouldn't stop until she had.

"No, Gin. Worse. Much worse."

"Don't tell me."

"Don't even say it." Hermione said taking a seat at her desk and putting her head in her hands. "I can't believe myself-"

"Ron." Ginny interrupted.

"Of course, Ron! Who else would it be!"

"Well, there was that guy from the bar that one time." Ginny said taking a seat across from Hermione.

"It was a rhetorical question," Hermione deadpanned.

"I was just joking," Ginny said. "What happened with Ron. Did you finally talk to him?"

"Of course not. I just saw him. I didn't even say anything. I just got so flustered. And ugh!" Hermione said dissolving into a frustrated grunt.

"Where did you see him?"

"In the lobby. My hair was in my face. I had muffin on the front of my robes. It was awful!" Hermione put her face back into her hands. She couldn't bear the thought of being caught so disheveled and unlike herself. She had hoped the one day she did see Ron she would be exhuberating confidence and beauty, not running through the lobby of the Ministry with her bangs glued to her face from sweat.

"I'm sure he didn't notice. I can ask him next time I see him at Mum and Dad's."

"No! You can't mention it!" Hermione had lost any ounce of cool she had at the thought. Although Ginny and Ron were siblings, she had hoped to invoke some sort of girl code to keep Ginny's mouth shut. She didn't want Ron to remember her in that light let alone know that she had even gave him a second thought after seeing him. She was supposed to be over him. She was supposed to be focusing on her career.

"Alright, alright. I won't mention it," Ginny promised. "I had only come by to give you this. I didn't know it was going to end up in a Hermione Granger meltdown." Ginny handed Hermione a ball of black satin fabric and walked toward the door.

"I am not having a meltdown. It has just been a hectic morning that's all." Hermione rung the fabric through her hands as she talked. She really didn't mean to unload on Ginny. Ron had taken her by surprise. Since she normally got to her office an hour early she wasn't expecting to see him despite working in the same building. Scolding herself internally, she decided she would have to be more diligent about setting her alarm.

"Whatever," Ginny said. "I need to get to practice, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Hey Gin?" Ginny had almost made her way out the door, but pulled back to answer Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Did the dress work?" Hermione held up the limp black fabric in her hand.

"Like a charm," Ginny said and then walked out.

**It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you..**

"I saw her," Ron said slamming down his bag on his desk. Papers flew with the impact of his fury, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of her to notice.

"Saw who?" Harry asked looking up from the file he had been studying until Ron walked in in a rage. He looked down on the floor noticing the stray pieces of paper now scattered around their shared office.

"Hermione. In the lobby downstairs. Can you believe her? The nerve!"

"Well, she does work here Ron." Harry went back to reading the file. He was used to Ron getting worked up over nothing. It was almost a part of their daily schedule.

"Yes," Ron said violently sitting down and scooting up his chair. "But she has come in early every day for the past five years, so why does she pick today of all days to show up on time?" He began to reach for some of the papers that had fall on the floor. Ron picked up the papers and tossed them on top of his bag until his desk was one big mountain of debris.

"What's special about today?" Harry asked absent-mindedly.

"Nothing, but it might as well have been!" Ron fumed. "What if we had a really big case going on? What if I needed to concentrate to rid the world of one more scumbag, huh?"

"Ron," Harry said laying down his work. "We haven't had a case larger than a teenager drawing the dark mark in chalk in the last 3 months."

"Exactly! Today could have been the day our dry period ended!"

"Whatever, mate." Picking up his work and folding it carefully into a its folder, Harry walked toward the door. "I'm getting coffee. Do you want any?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

Before Ron could calm down to answer, Harry was back in the office with two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Drink up, we've got a long day of paperwork ahead." Harry said handing Ron a cup. "I'm sure she didn't even notice it was you. She's always got her mind on a case anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Ron took a large gulp of coffee and stared down at the pile on his desk. It was another Tuesday morning with another load of meaningless paperwork the Ministry was pushing on them. With as much crime that was going on in England, Ron and Harry may as well not even have jobs. Being an Auror had always sounded so exciting like you'd be fighting off evil everyday. The reality was more like you'd be fighting off the necessary evil of documentation instead.

Ron ran his hand down his face in tired irritation. It was amazing how much just seeing Hermione had put a shock through his day. His life had shimmered down to the point that a mere glimpse of her flushed cheeks and bouncing curls had set his mind on fire. He had almost turned around to talk to her. Almosted told her how much he missed her. Almost asked her to get a cup of tea.

He had acted too late though. She was gone and lost in the crowd within seconds. He may never have that chance again. To randomly bump into her and act as if their whole history together hadn't happened. As if the two in that moment could move forward together as friends. Maybe more.

"Hey, so how did your date go last night?" Ron said coming out of his stupor.

"Amazing. Ginny wore this black dress that I swear was small enough it could have been a shirt."

"Oy! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Yeah, but you're sister is hot, mate."


	2. The Elevator

_Yes, I did look up exactly what floors everyone would works on. It's probably one of the weirdest things I've ever Googled. But *clap* for accuracy! _

**Should have kissed you in the elevator, but I was too scared to…**

Running in late for the second day in a row, Hermione pushed her way toward the elevators. She couldn't believe she had let herself oversleep again. Seeing Ron had really thrown off her whole day yesterday, and it looked like now it was turning into a whole week.

Finally coming to a stop with a large group of people outside the elevator bank, Hermione relaxed a little. Her shoulders slumped and she heaved a big sigh. She only had to make it up to the 5th floor and she'd be home free. No one would even have to know she was running 10 minutes late because she would still be at her desk before the office even opened for the day.

Hermione glanced at all the impatient faces around her waiting for the elevators to open. With a loud ping, the doors opened at last and the crowd around her began to surge forward. She was pushed into elevator in front of her as memos flew above her head.

"Well, I never," Hermione said to the person behind her who had practically shoved her into the lift. Turning around to face forward Hermione realized it was a tall almost lanky man with bright, ginger hair. "Oh, honestly." She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Excuse me," Ron said turning around and looking down at the girl he had crashed into the hustle for the lift. He stopped short when he recognized her.

Hermione pulled her hand through her hair. She hadn't expected to see Ron. Not again. Not today. After nearly missing him yesterday, she for sure thought she would be in the clear. How did she go for so long avoiding him and then happen to run into him twice in one week? Fate could be cruel.

"It's fine," she said softly.

"No, really," he said turning around to face her. "I'm sorry. I was caught in all these people. I didn't see you."

Of course he didn't see her. If he had she was sure he would have chosen another elevator. It wasn't like she was the only one avoiding confrontation. He hadn't made a move to run into her in the last few years either. She was sure they had equally worked to avoid an awkward moment such as this one.

The elevator lift chimed as it reached the next floor and a voice began to list what could be found on the new level. As the doors open, a new pile of people herded into the small space. Hermione took a step toward the back, and Ron followed her to make room for more on-coming people. Hermione looked up into those blue eyes again.

"I said it's fine," she repeated. She hadn't thought their reunion would go this way. In her head she had always been in a stunning outfit out on the town with someone knew wrapped around her shoulders. Never did she picture being stuck in a crowded elevator with the person she least wanted to see let alone have a conversation with.

"Listen, 'Mione," he said. "I've been meaning to talk to you, you know?"

"I-"

"No, let me talk."

"Us avoiding each other is stupid." Hermione nodded. It was stupid, but it had been working. They didn't talk to each other. They didn't think about each other. Life could go on.

The elevator chimed again. The lift was going to quickly. How could Ron start such a serious conversation with such a short amount of time? She was only going to level 5 and the lift was quickly climbing.

"We shouldn't have let things get like this," he continued as people walked on and off the elevator completely oblivious to their conversation. "We should have worked things out. Stay friends at least, right? I mean we used to be so close and now," he paused to look at her with sympathy in his eyes. He really was saddened by their fall out. His face seemed so sincere.

For a moment, Hermione was reminded of all the goods time they had had together. How much he made her laugh and how much she missed his embrace. Swept away in those memories she was so tempted to lean up only a few inches and close the space between them. She wanted to remember how it felt to have his lips on hers. To feel him smile as they kissed and know that she had changed his world.

The elevator chimed again. "Isn't this your floor?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." She was so caught up in her own thoughts she had stopped paying attention to the lift. Suddenly the lift voice was telling everyone they could find the International Office of Magical Law on the current level.

"Okay, well we should catch up sometime," Ron said as Hermione began to make her way through the small crowd.

"Right," she called back. She wasn't sure that she meant it, but she'd like to think that maybe she had.

**mmm**

As soon a she sat down at her desk she grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace next to her desk.

"Ginny Weasley!" she practically screamed into the flames. Ginny's face appeared mere seconds after Hermione said the name.

"Geez, there is no need to scream," Ginny's fiery face said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said nearling down to the fire. "I'm just flustered. That's all."

"What about now? Still overthinking the whole Ron situation?"

"Definitely not over thinking it. Way past over thinking it."

"Listen, it was just a rough day. You probably won't even-"

"We had to share an elevator."

"You what?"

"We shared the lift on the way up to my floor." Hermione explained. She relayed the whole conversation for Ginny. She told her about how she had been pushed into the lift and how Ron had started apologizing for their whole relationship.

"He really said that?" Ginny asked. "He honestly is willing to forget a grudge and talk to you again?"

"It sounds like it. Oh Ginny, I don't know what to do. I don't think I could really be friends with him again."

"Okay, you're going to be fine," Ginny said calmly. She was used to managaing Hermione's stress. Hermione tended to work so hard she often need a friend she could rely on. She needed someone who could calm her down and remind her to use logic.

"You're right," Hermione agreed. Wiping a tear from herself, Hermione began to get back to her normal, sensible self. "I don't know why I'm even worried about it. Because he says he wants to be friends doesn't mean he will follow through. And even if he does how could being friends be a bad thing?"

"Exactly, so you get back to work and don't worry about it. If I know my brother he will forget he even saw you today. There is no way you'll run into him the rest of the week. Today was just a coincidence."

"Thanks Gin, I needed that." Hermione said as Ginny back out of the fire leaving only small burning ashes in her wake. Hermione began to go about her day in the office as if nothing had happened for a second morning.

**Should have kissed you in the elevator, but I was too scared to…**

Ron slowed as he neared the elevator bank. He had been dashing through the Ministry of Magic as soon as he came through the entrance. Harry was supposed to get to the office early with him so they could both finish out the paperwork from their last arrest, but Ron had overslept leaving Harry alone to do the work. He was still early, so he figured if he got to the office before normal he could still say he tried.

Looking down at his watch Ron joined the rows of other people waiting for the lifts. If the bloody elevator would hurry up he might make it just in time. That's when he noticed. Standing directly in front of him was a small witch with dark brown curls flowing down her back. It couldn't be, he thought. There was no way they would run into each other two days in a row. He knew he was early, but he wasn't early enough to run into her.

She turned to the side looking at the people around her. It was definitely Hermione. Avoiding her for so long wasn't hard. All he had to do was come in his normal 15 minutes late and leave as soon as the clock showed the end of the day, and he never had to see her. Any time he needed something from her department he always found someone else to deal with or sent Harry up to her floor.

Suddenly, the lift doors sprang open and people began to move. He had a split second to decide if he wanted to be on the same elevator as Hermione or if he wanted to move slightly to the right and ride another one. He would never have to face her. He would never have to talk to her. In fact, he thought, he could avoid her forever.

However, his gut took over and pulled him forward. Ron started to rush onto the elevator afraid he might miss the opportunity entirely if he didn't act fast. In his haste Ron ended up physically pushing Hermione forward also. Great, he thought, now she's really going to hate me.

Hermione turned around in a huff, but stopped in surprise. Her face showed pure shock as she looked up at Ron, and he had to fight not smile back at her. The shocked look quickly turned into rage and then flashed away to compliance. She looked as if she had been about to say something to him, but then settled with a mere "It's fine."

Ron tired to apologize, but she would only answer with "it's fine," which he had learned with her never actually means fine.

"Listen, 'Mione," Ron said. He thought maybe if he used that old nickname he could calm her down and soften her a bit. Then he thought, why are they doing this anyway? Why did they put themselves in this awkward situation?

For a brief moment, Ron felt he could speak his mind to her. He told her that their avoidance of each other was ridiculous, and he wanted to be civil to her. Ron went as far as to admit he wanted to be friends with her, but to his disappointment Hermione seemed to not listen to a word he said. Before he knew it he was missing his own floor to tell her how he feels and she didn't even look interested.

He wanted to grab her face in his hands and kiss her until she remembered how great they were together. Being nearly inches from her, he was almost considering the idea. Then the lift chimed and the voice announced level 5.

"Isn't this your floor?" he said instead. Bawling his hands into fists, he stepped aside so she could get to the door. "Okay, we will catch up sometime." Ron call after her.

"Right," Hermione said over her shoulder.

******mmm**

"Right? What kind of answer is that?" Ron fumed to Harry later that day. His feet up reseted up on his desk and he was leaning back reading the Daily Prophet with a scone in hand. "I just poured my bloody heart out to her and all she can say is 'right'."

"Well, what was she supposed to say, Ron?" Harry asked look up from the files he'd been going through since early that morning. "I mean, you did bring all this out in an elevator."

"She could have said, yes. She could have made some acknowledgement that she wants to start talking again."

"I'm sure she'll come around, just give it time."

"I can't wait for her to come around. What if she keeps avoiding me?"

"Don't let her," Harry said knocking Ron's feet off the desk. "Run into her on purpose, idiot."

"Thanks Harry, that's helpful. Just run into her on purpose. Like we haven't been completely avoiding each other for years." With his feet on the floor Ron leaned forward on the desk to grab another scone.

"The worst part is over. You've already talked to each other. Now, you have to keep it going. Or go back to not talking, I don't care."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said through a mouthful of crumbs. "All I have to do is keep talking to her. But how am I going to do that? Where can I bump into her again?"

"You do work together," Harry reminded him.

"I know, but where else could I see her. I don't want another elevator fiasco."

"I'd hardly call that a fiasco."

"It was awful! You weren't there to witness me nearly mauling her over!"

"You're right. And I never want to be there to witness you mauling her over if you catch my drift."

"Oy! Watch it, Potter!" Ron threw the rest of his scone in Harry's direction missing by a mile. "Help me think."

The room was silent for a moment as they both tried to think of a place Hermione would be other than at work.

"I've got it," Harry said. He grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing furiously. He folded the memo and then let it fly out the door. "I've asked Ginny out for drink on Friday."

"Bloody brilliant. How does that help me?"

"I asked her to bring a friend."


	3. In The Morning

_Thank you for the lovely comments and follows! I hope you're enjoying the fic as much as I enjoy writing it. I didn't want to keep people waiting while I write out Ron's part since Hermione's got so long. I'll put up his view sometime this week. _

**It was in the morning when I made up my mind…**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Hermione asked Ginny while looking into a full length mirror. She had decided to wear the dress she had let Ginny borrow only a week or two ago and she had forgotten how short the outfit was.

The dress was a black, silk fabric that clung to all her curves. Being strapless and only hitting mid-thigh she was weary the dress was bordering on inappropriate. She had paired the dress with a set of strappy heels which matched perfectly, but yet she couldn't feel confident in the outfit.

"You look fine," Ginny said looking at her own short number. "You look hot even." It was easy for Ginny to feel confident. She had the body of an athlete and glossy red hair that never frizzed.

Ginny grabbed her wand and walked up behind Hermione. Casting a few quick spells, she was able to tame Hermione's curls and twist the abundance of hair into a tight up-do. Hermione was sure her hair was only being held up by magic and nothing else, but it did add a more elegant look. She left more classic and like herself with her hair pinned back than she had with it wild and free.

"That helped," Hermione said turning to Ginny who had already fixed her own hair. "Thanks, Gin."

"Any time. Are you ready to go?" Ginny grabbed her wand and her handbag as she headed for the door.

"Are you sure it looks fine?"

"It looks fine. You look great. Now, let's go." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm threateningly. "Do not make me Apparate you myself."

She afraid she would have to physically force her friend to go have some fun. Ginny couldn't even remember the last time they had done something as wild as go to a bar. Hermione simply wasn't as wild as Ginny, which was perfectly fine. It put a balance in their friendship, but their were sometimes where Ginny wanted to get out. When Harry asked if she'd like to meet him at The Astronomy Tower Ginny couldn't resist another quiet night with her best friend.

The Astronomy Tower was in the middle of downtown London right in the middle of the muggle high life. The Tower as most people called the club had an Apparition room where witches and wizards could pop into without notice, and the facade of an abandoned club building to ward off stray muggles. Abandoned The Tower was not. The club was one of the hippest wizard bars in London, and everyone knew The Tower was the place to be on a Friday night.

The girls Apparated in and were shocked by the clubs presence. Neither of them had ever been to anything like it. There were throngs of people everywhere, neon lights igniting the dance floor, and a live band playing on an elevated stage. In the midst of all the entertainment there was a large crescent bar serving up drinks fast than people could order. Hermione was stunned by the bass beat throbbing through her body. So much life was breathing through the room. The night was young.

"Do you see Harry?" Ginny yelled over the music. Hermione scanned the crowd and shook her head no. "Let's get drink then."

Ginny led the way to the bar as the girls bobbed and weaved through all the people. Everyone was revved up from the band and lit with an alcoholic buzz. "What do you want?" Ginny asked as they neared the bar.

"Butterbeer?" Hermione yelled back.

Ginny leaned over the counter to talk to the bartender. He nodded, mixed a few liquids, and then promptly handed Ginny two martini glasses. She slid the bartender a few coins and then turned to give Hermione one of the drinks.

"That's not a Butterbeer," Hermione said taking the class. She smelled the drink and could tell the liquid was much stronger than any beer. Ginny ignored Hermione's up turned nose and questioning looks. She waved her hand at Hermione motioning to drink as she sipped down her own.

Hermione cautiously took a small drink of the beverage. The alcohol burned down her through and through her body, but yet the taste was fairly sweet. She took a larger drink and decided that one glass wouldn't ruin her whole night. It was really quite good actually.

"No really," Hermione shouted. "What is this? I like it."

"It's a Flying Comet. They only make them here. It has Fairy Vodka in it." Ginny clinked her glass against Hermione as a form of cheers and took another large gulp. "Another?"

Hermione downed the rest of her glass as Ginny went back to the counter to find a bartender. A few feet away a couple left a small table with two barstools and Hermione quickly took a seat before anyone else could claim the space. The table was sticky with spilled beverages and the chair wasn't quite screwed on right, but she was happy to sit down in her heels. She waved Ginny over to the table when she saw her leave the bar.

"Any sign of Harry?" Ginny sat the drink down on the round table and took a seat in the other barstool.

"No. Do you know who he's bringing with him?"

"He didn't say. He just told me to bring a friend, so of course I brought you."

The music started to die down as the bands prepared to switch. Music continued to flow through the dance floor, but the crowd was left in a moment of waiting. Hermione look toward the entrance to the club floor waiting for Harry to walk through with his mate. Looking from face to face she stopped for a moment on a face she recognized.

"Oh no," she said putting her head in her hands. How could she have been so foolish? Of course Harry brought Ron. Even if she wasn't talking to him anymore, that didn't mean Ron and Harry weren't still friends. Why didn't she and Ginny think of this?

Ginny looked up from her drink and began to smile when she saw Harry. She stood up to flag the guys down before they got too far into the crowd. Harry finally caught her eye and tapped Ron on the shoulder to direct him toward the table.

"I'm sorry. I should have known," said Ginny. She had wondered if maybe Harry would bring Ron, but she knew if she even mentioned the possibility there was no way Hermione would have come with her.

"It's fine. It's not your fault," Hermione reassured her. She didn't have time to assess the situation further because Harry and Ron were quickly approaching the table. Hermione drank the rest of her her cocktail in two large swills to prepare herself for confronting Ron. The liquid burned all the way down, but she could feel a light, airy feeling coming over her. She could do this, she thought.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said giving her a quick, chaste kiss. "Hi Hermione." He walked around the table to give one of his oldest friends a hug. They had remained as close as ever, but as they had gotten older they began to see less and less of each other. Harry was happy to see Hermione out on a Friday night and even participating in the fun as he could see by her empty glass.

Ron waved awkwardly to his sister and Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Should she give him a hug? Should she shake his hand?

"Nice to see you, Ron," she said. A simple greeting seemed to be the only action she could muster.

"You too," he said. "I've never seen you guys at The Tower before."

"Oh, do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, Harry and I have been out a few time. Great live music."

"It's a bit loud," Hermione said putting a hand on her empty glass. There was a tense pause where no one was sure if Ron and Hermione's conversation was going to turn into an argument, or if Ron was going to let it go.

"How about another drink?" Harry interjected. He grabbed Hermione's empty glass from her grasp and then beckoned Ginny to come with him.

"Grab one for me, mate!" Ron yell after them. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said turning back to Hermione.

"Know what?" Hermione asked although she knew perfectly well why he was apologizing. She didn't want to let on that she was surprised to see him and disappointed to find out she really didn't have a date after all. Part of her knew he might be here though, and maybe that part did want to talk to him. Maybe they could work toward a friendly relationship.

"I'm sorry I'm not someone else. I'm sure you didn't expect to run into me again. Funny coincidence, huh?" He tried to laugh, but the sound came out unsure. "But I did mean what I said the other day. We should try speaking to each other again."

"It's not your fault," she relented. "I'm sure you didn't know I would be here either. And maybe you're right. We should try talking again. It would be weird to stop now. Let's just be civil and enjoy our night for Harry and Ginny's sake at least."

"Right, wouldn't want to ruin Harry's chances with my sister," Ron started, but Hermione gave him a stern look and he stopped the thought. She was glad he was willing to try. "Fine, you're right. Let's not ruin their night."

Hermione wanted to continue to talk to Ron, but Harry and Ginny returned with drinks for the table. Ginny was giggling at something Harry had said, but immediately stopped as soon as she reached the table. They set the drinks down on the table and then Harry raised his glass.

"To friendship," he said and they all drank.

Soon, the new band finished setting up and began to play their latest hit. The song was another bass thumping ball of energy that swept over the crowd. People began to dance again feeling the rhythm flow through the room.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and practically begged her to go dance. "It will be so much fun," she said. "Here, just drink the rest of this and you'll be good to go." She handed Hermione the refreshed glass and urged her to finish. Hermione shrugged and started to drink. She was already feeling light at this point, so why not keep going? The burning of the alcohol had gone as she got used to the taste and all that was left was the delightful fruity fizz.

"Okay, let's go," she said setting down the empty glass. Ginny clapped in approval and drug Hermione out on to the dance floor. Dancing together Hermione could feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through her body. She felt relaxed and free. She wasn't afraid to dance and attempt to look good doing it. Running her hands through her hair Hermione let her loose waves fall out of the bun and cascade down her shoulders. It was just her, Ginny, and the music.

A pair of hands wrapped around her waist, and she began to dance with someone else. At first she thought it was Ron, so she continued to feel the rhythm and let her hips sway in his large palms. Hermione turned around to put her arms around Ron's neck, but as she moved to face him she realized he wasn't Ron at all.

Draco Malfoy stood over her with his hands on her hips. Hermione stopped for a moment unsure of what she should do next. Should she go back to the table? She had lost track of Ginny, but she was having so much fun out on the floor. Fuck it, she thought. Her arms laced around Draco's neck as she had intended to do to Ron and they continued to rock to the beat.

Draco had mellowed out after the war. 'Friends' was not a word Hermione would use to describe them, but they were at least acquaintances. She saw him at the Ministry sometimes and they always gave a friendly nod. Why not go ahead and dance with him. She had been already, right? Although, she didn't know it before now.

"You look so sexy tonight," Draco said in her ear. Hermione's thoughts slowed for a minute processing what he had said. No one ever described her as sexy. Ron hadn't even used that word when they were dating. And why not? She was sexy, she thought. Maybe she didn't always wear dresses this small, but she was sexy dammit.

"You don't look that bad either," Hermione admitted to him. She kissed on the cheek as she pulled her head back from his ear hoping to maintain his interest.

"Come home with me, Granger," he said to her in his smooth voice. How she wanted to go with him. Really, she would go with anyone at this point. She'd had enough to drink that she was starting to realize that all she really wanted was to be loved. Even for only one night she wanted to feel special to someone. She wanted to matter again. If not to Ron then at least to another man.

Hermione started to lean forward to suggest they go back to his place when she felt someone grab her from behind. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had found her and pulled her away from Draco.

"How dare you!" bellowed Ron holding on the Hermoine's waist from behind. Ginny held on to her arm for emphasis while Harry drew his wand.

"I didn't do anything! We were just dancing!" Draco said defensively. He held his hands up in surrender feigning innocence.

"We saw you," Ginny accused him. "I had to go find Harry before you tried something, you bastard." Ginny drew her own wand while keep ahold of Hermione.

"Take her," Draco said. "A good lay isn't worth this kind of trouble. Sorry, Granger."  
"I'll show you who's sorry!" Ron raged. Harry hit Draco with a paralyzing spell before Ron could even get to him. Draco's body fell back stiff as a board and lay in the middle of the dance floor. Even though some people had gotten out of the way, many continued to dance around Draco's paralyzed form.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said.

mmm

The next morning Hermione woke with a start. She sat up scared and out of sorts looking at the room around her. The room wasn't in her own flat and she definitely wasn't in her own bed. Nearly screaming Hermione realized not only was she not in her own room, she wasn't alone.

Ron Weasley lay next to her snoring as if not even a natural disaster could wake him. She looked down at herself scared at what might have happened last night after the club. Her body didn't feel any different, but she was wearing a tent size Chudley Cannon's shirt over her black dress. Looking at Ron, he was in the same button down and jeans he had worn to the club last night.

Hermione settled back down into the sheets confident that nothing had happened between them. Perhaps he had just wanted to make sure she didn't get sick after drinking so much. Come to think of it her head was in absolute agony. All the more reason to lay back down next to him. Maybe she would pretend to still be asleep instead of sneaking out now. In fact, maybe she would get a little closer to Ron and savor the human contact. Then suddenly, she made up her mind. That's exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be together with Ron once more- staple gunned to his side.


	4. In The Morning Cont

_Hello lovelies! After a long week, I have written the rest of the third chapter. I'm worried I may need to put a trigger warning for both parts of Chapter 3. Let me know what you think. *trigger warning: alludes to rape culture*_

**It was in the morning when I made up my mind…**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Ron asked coming out of the bathroom after changing shirts for the sixth time. He turned around to face the closet mirror while butting up the black dress shirt.

"For the last time, Ron," said Harry. "You look fine."  
"Yeah, but will she think it looks fine. I don't want Hermione to think I'm trying too hard."  
"Trying too hard? Ron, anything above not combing your hair for a week straight is going to look like you're trying too hard."

Ron ran his hands through is freshly combed hair. "Great, Harry. Thanks for pointing that out, mate."

"Stop. I was kidding," Harry said grabbing Ron's arm to stop him from completely destroying what was a clean cut look not five seconds before. "You look fine," Harry confirmed again dropping the arm.

Adjusting his collar, Ron looked in the mirror again. His hair was now mussed, but it gave a more laid back effect to his ensemble of a black dress shirt and crisp dark-wash jeans. Normally, Ron didn't work so hard at looking good for the club, but tonight was different. He wanted to make sure Hermione noticed he was trying.

"Are you ready, mate?" Harry asked clapping rob on the back.

"Sure, sure. Let's go."

The boys Apparated from the apartment to the club as they had many time before. Landing in the club entrance, Ron looked around to see if Hermione happened to be waiting in the room. Not seeing her, he followed Harry through the throngs of entering and exiting people to the main club room.

Ron leaned over to Harry to be heard over the bumping music. "Hermione doesn't know, right?"

"For the thousandth time, Ron, she doesn't know."  
Leaning back away from Harry, he saw her. She was at a table with Ginny and she was drinking some kind of pink beverage out of a martini dress. To him she looked beautiful. She was classic in a black dress with her hair pulled back. She had an amazing affect on him. He couldn't believe she could look that great. As if he had forgotten in the time they had been a part. She was stunning and he was grasping for the words to let her know it.

At first he didn't know how to react. They were quickly approach the girls' table and he wasn't quite sure how the situation should go. Should he hug her? Shake her hand? He ended up giving an awkward wave that made Harry cringe. Apparently, waving was not the right move.

Then the lies began. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to know the date was a set up. She'd never forgive him if she knew he'd went behind her back and then lied about it. Even if it was for a good reason, she'd only see the deceiving actions and not the loving intent.

He didn't have long to talk to Hermione though because soon Harry and Ginny returned to their table and his sister decided Hermione needed to dance. Ron took a swig of his beer and looked at Harry for help. Assuming Harry would catch his drift and stop the departure, Ron remind quiet. However, Harry did not get the hint. Instead, only a few moments later Harry went to join Ginny in the crowded dance arena leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

He drank down his beer and then grabbed another. Hermione was across the room from him dancing her heart out. She was moving her hips and tracing her hands up her body to accentuate her curves. How could he have let her go? He felt so much attraction to her he could barely stop himself from walking up to her and moving his hands with hers along her body.

Suddenly, he wasn't the only one thinking about dancing with Hermione. A flash of blond hair blocked Ron's view of her. She was dancing with someone else. The never of her, he thought. He down the second beer filling with rage at the blond guy. Who did that guy think he was dancing with Ron's ex-girlfriend like that?

Ron left his empty bottle on the table and began to walk toward her. He needed to cut in on their dance. He needed to be the one swaying with her. Then the couple turned around.

Draco Malfoy was caressing Hermione's hips. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she felt the music. She turned around to face her dance partner, and slipped her arms around his neck. Ron was in shock. She was drunk. She had to be. There is no other way she would lean on Draco Malfoy like that.

The rage in him shifted. He was no longer angry at Hermione for dancing with another guy. Instead he was pissed that Malfoy was taking advantage of her. There was no way Hermione would believe him if he alone pulled her off Malfoy. He had to get her help.

Ron scanned the dance floor and ran up to Harry once he spotted him. "He's got her! Harry, Malfoy's got her!"

"Calm down, Ron. Malfoy has who? What are you talking about?"

"Hermione. Malfoy is hitting on Hermione. She's drunk. There's no way she'd be doing this if she was in her right mind."

Harry walked off in the direction Ron had come from to rescue Hermione from making a crucial mistake. Ginny coming out her shock at the news gave Ron a glare and then stalked after Harry. Ron waited a minute thinking the other two could handle Hermione. He really shouldn't interfere. What if Hermione really did want to go home with Malfoy?

Changing his mind, Ron quickly followed the pursuit. Who was he kidding, he couldn't let the girl of his dreams go home with another bloke. Even if he wasn't currently with her, there was no way he could stand aside for someone else, especially when that person was Draco Malfoy.

The trio found Hermione just in time. She was leaning into Draco when Ron decided to step in. He grabbed her gently, but firmly around the waist and pulled her small frame away from Malfoy. Silky curves pushed against his grasp, but there was too much chaos to even appreciate finally holding her.

Ron was glad to hear Ginny lie about who had seen Hermione with Draco. She must have known what kind of trouble it would cause for Hermione to know Ron had really split the two apart. Jealous rage coursed through his veins as he thought of them together. Exactly what Hermione would accuse him of had he been the one to interrupt. Fighting back his feelings was one of his greater weaknesses, and he couldn't make her understand the jealousy that shows was only apart of his affection for her. He supposed his other weakness was demonstrating that pure affection.

Once Harry had stunned Malfoy and Ron was relieved of any sort of attack mode, he lifted Hermione up on his shoulder to carry her out of the room. She wasn't very happy about it, but they all knew if he didn't physically take her out of the club she would demand to stay. Ginny reached up and pulled down on Hermione's dress to prevent her from flashing anyone. She gently patted her one of legs that was in mid-air and began to lead the way out.

"Ronald Weasley, you put me down this instant!" Hermione cried banging her fists against his back. After a few years of Quidditch and many more in the enforcement field, Ron had gained enough muscle and strength to not particularly be bothered by her feable threats. He walked her out of the room and into the Apparition area. Setting her carefully down in a chair, Ron turned to Harry and Ginny to see what was next.

Hermione crossed her arms in distaste. She was clearly not happy about leaving, but at least she had stopped punching him in protest. "Who's taking her home?" Ron asked.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and she leaned into him. "You can, right Ron?" Harry said glaring at Ron.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."  
"It will be fine. Just take her home, make sure she doesn't vomit, and then leave."

Ron was still unsure. "Maybe you should go with her, Gin."

"I don't think Ginny is in the best state for Apparition either." Ginny leaned further into Harry. It was true that she had been matching Hermione drink for drink. Ron didn't even know how much they had before he arrived. Actually, it would make more sense for Ron to take care of his own sister, but he could tell by the way the other two were acting that Harry would have to be Ginny's knight in shining armour; meanwhile, Ron would take home Hermione and watch out for vomit duty.

"Have it your way-" Ron started.

"Thanks, mate!" Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's hand and they evaporated into thin air before Ron could even finish his sentence.

Ron turned back around to break the news to Hermione, but found that she had fallen asleep in the chair. Curled up like a cat, Hermione lay with her head on an armrest and her arms clutched around her handbag.

He had no choice, but to scoop her up out of the chair. Then he Apparated landing back in his own apartment. It was too risky to try to her back home. He wasn't even sure where she was living now. For all he knew he could think of her old bedroom and wind up in some stranger's flat, or worse- splinched. Walking with her in his arms he was careful to avoid corners and door frames.

Almost home free, Ron reached his bedroom and set her down gingerly on the bed. As she hit the mattress she stirred. "I'm cold." she said curling back up into a ball.

He went to his dresser to dig for something that would cover more than her small dress. What had look extremely elegant and alluring a few hours ago now seemed insufficient and out of place. He handed her a large t-shirt to pull-on. She took it from him and put it on over the dress. The large shirt swallowed her, but it covered much more skin than her own outfit.

Ron began to walk out of the room so Hermione could rest when came a tired voice. "Don't go." She said. He turned around and she had out an arm reaching for him.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down. She scooted closer toward the wall inviting him to lay down. This wasn't how he had planned for their night to go. He had seen himself charming her and only figuratively sweeping her off her feet. Yet, he was so tired he laid down next to her still fully clothed.

As he laid down she grabbed both sides of his face and began to kiss him. He was so shocked instinct took over and he kissed back. For a second everything felt right. Ron had been waiting for that moment for such a long time. He missed the feel of her lips on his and the scent of her skin. No other girl had measured up to that feeling. No other girl had filled him with such wholeness in the past few years.

He stopped. Removing himself from her grasp, Ron's mind caught up with his body and he had to do the right thing. "Not tonight." he said still holding the backs of her hands.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're drunk and it wouldn't be right." She started to cry. It was the last response he wanted, but he solidly knew he was doing the right thing.

He shushed her and started to stroke the back of her neck through her hair. There was nothing else to say. He silently comforted her while she cried her drunken tears. He would see tomorrow how she felt, and in the morning he would make up his mind about whether or not he could win her back and this time keep her by his side.


	5. Spell It Out

_Part One of a new chapter! I'm not sure if it's better to post the parts together or as soon as I get a piece done. Let me know! If you see any mistakes also let me know so I can edit them! Thanks. :)_

_The rating switches to M in this chapter! Fair warning if you are a T reader!_

**Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face?**

Hermione woke for a second time that morning only this time she was less startled by her surroundings. She was still in Ron's bed wrapped up one of his well-worn t-shirts and her head was still pounding with thoughts of last night. Ron still hadn't woken yet, but the late morning sleep was probably nothing new to him.

Quietly, Hermione pulled back the covers and slipped out the bed. She was still contemplating whether she should leave or stay when Ron stirred. He lifted his arms in the air and stretched as he yawned. "Morning 'Mione," he said casually. He didn't sound fully awake yet. Hermione paused caught with her shoes in her hands. "Going somewhere?"

"I was going to get home. It's late. I probably shouldn't have been here at all." She didn't know what else to say. The warm feelings from earlier that morning had cleared away leaving nothing except a harsh reality. She couldn't fall in with him again. There was a reason their relationship didn't work out the last time. Entertaining the idea of staying would only end in disappointment.

"You can stay as long as you want," he said sitting up in the bed. "After last night you deserve a day of rest." He grinned at her, but she couldn't tell the meaning behind his smile.

"What do you mean after last night?" She knew she had drank too much. Actually, some of the night was a little blurry.

"Well, you know after we pulled you away from Malfoy and you passed out at the bar. You don't remember do you?" His smile faded and his eyes became more serious. She could remember dancing with someone, so that must have been Draco. However, she certainly didn't recall falling asleep.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Hermione said. She still felt a little sick and she needed a moment to process everything. Dropping her shoes on the carpet, she walked out of the room to go to the kitchen.

Standing against the sink, she took in a deep breath. She began to open different cupboards unsure of where Ron kept his glasses. It had been so long he had moved into a new place. Opening cabinet after cabinet she couldn't for the life of her locate a single glass.

Ron slowly walked up behind her and she froze looking down at their barefeet. He reached over her head, opened a cabinet door, and pulled down a small glass without saying a word.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him. She turned around to the faucet to and began to fill the cup.

"You don't remember last night, do you?"

Turning off the faucet Hermione finally faced him. She took a small sip of water. "No," she admitted.

With a big heaving sigh, Ron began to explain what happened. He told her about her dancing with Malfoy, the fight, picking her up, and bringing her back home. She didn't say a word while he spoke.

"So that's what happened. I saved you from Malfoy and then brought you back here," Ron concluded leaning against the kitchen counter.

Hermione gazed in silence for a moment longer until she could gather her thoughts. "You saved me?" she asked finally.

"Yes. Well, sort of-" Ron started to explain how he'd gone to get Harry and Ginny and how they began the fight with Malfoy, but he was quickly interrupted.

"No one asked you to save me."  
"But you were going to go home with him."  
"And what if I had? It's not any of your business who I go home with, Ron."

"You mean to tell me that you really wanted to go home with Malfoy? It wasn't just because you were drunk?"

Hermione didn't know why she was arguing. Turely, she didn't want to sleep with Malfoy, but the idea that Ron thinks he had to save her like some damsel in distress burned at her core. She couldn't let him think that she needed his help. They weren't together anymore, so who she dates was none of his concern.

"Maybe I didn't want to go home with him, but that gives you no right to barge in and take me home yourself!" Hermione was practically screaming. The more she thought about it the more enraged she became. The anger flowed through her like a fire, and there was no way to put the flames out now.

"I don't bloody know where you live!" Ron yelled. He began to storm passed Hermione, but paused. He looked into your set features the fire between them burning as each tried to make the other understand.

He grabbed her abruptly pushing her hips back into the kitchen counter and kissed her fiercely. At first she couldn't react. Hermione was so stunned her body didn't move, she just let the kiss happen until the shock settled and she began to kiss him back.

Their mouths melded together pulling and sucking each trying to gain control. Kissing with the same passion as they argued, Ron's hands began to move up Hermione's skirt. She pulled off the shirt she had slept in to keep her warm and Ron lifted her waist until she was sitting on the countertop the cold tile pressing against her bare thighs.

Hermione wound her hands up through Ron's fine, ginger hair and tugged lightly. The action only made him kiss her harder. Standing between her legs raking his hands along her thigh, he pushed her dress farther up until it was sitting around her waist.

She pulled on his shirt and he yanked it up over his head on threw it on the linoleum floor as he returned to her swollen mouth.

"I need you," she whispered. And she meant it. It had been so long since she been with him or with anyone really. Hermione couldn't stop the primal instincts that created the chaos in her. All the pent up rage and stress had found a new way to burn.

Ron pulled her black lace panties off and flung them to the floor with his shirt so that she was sitting bare on his counter. She felt vulnerable, but pressed on by pushing his pants and boxers down until they dropped into a puddle on the floor around his ankles. As hard as he was he continued to only kiss her and not make contact.

He leaned back suddenly and looked into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione was beyond the brink by this point and couldn't wait a second longer. "I'm sure," she said urging him forward.

Ron tilted forward to kiss her once more- this time gently. Quickly, he switched gears and thrust into her at the same time he force his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned with relief. Finally. He filled her up and it felt so good as if he had been missing from her. He didn't stop there.

Grabbing her ass Ron moved her body forward and pushed himself deeper into her. She moaned again and he began to thrust into her harder using his grip on her behind. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and began to rake her fingers up his back. Harder and faster he rammed into her until she was screaming. She clawed his back a final time accidently drawing blood, and giving a yell he game. Everything went still.

They were both panting with exhaustion in the otherwise silent kitchen. Ron wiped off on a kitchen towel and bent over to pull his pants back up around his waist. Yanking down her dress, Hermione hopped off the counter and went to retrieve her underwear from the floor. Both kept silent afraid to break the moment and face reality.

"I -" Hermione started.

"Let's not talk about it," Ron said running his hands through his hair in frustration. She wanted to discuss what just happened. He owed her an explanation. At the same time, Hermione really didn't want to stick around for an awkward talk about their feelings or their future.

"Right then," Hermione said. "I'm just gonna go. Um, thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it."

Hermione walked back into Ron's room and gathered her belongings. She stuffed her panties inside her handbag and grabbed her wand. Ron was standing against the door frame in a stoic silence with his arms crossed. He looked as cold as ice in winter as he watched her pick up her shoes. She wasn't sure what to make of his frozen stare, but he had already made it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay then," she said. "See you later."

She didn't even wait to see if he'd have anything more to say. Hermione was out of the room with a pop and back into her own flat. The moment she landed in her living room she fell back onto her couch. Her arms dropped and she sighed deeply as her things tumbled to the floor.

If Ron didn't know how she felt about him before, she was sure the message was clear now.


	6. Spell It Out Cont

_Here is Part Two! I was going to add it to the piece I posted early because it ended up being kind of short, but I wanted to make sure everyone still got a notification. Enjoy!_

**Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face?**

"You did what?" Harry yelled through the flames. Ron was unsure what to do after Hermione left. He hadn't expected the morning to go the way it had- not that he minded what happened. He had decided to Floo Harry for advice.

"We hooked up," Ron repeated for a flabbergasted Harry.

"What do you mean hooked up? Like you made out or-"

"We had sex!" Ron shouted pulling his hands through hair then resting them on his face. "One minute we were fighting and the next minute we were fucking. I didn't know what to do, mate," he continued with his head in his hands.

"Clearly, you didn't need my help." Harry laughed goodnaturedly at Ron.

"Yeah well, now I don't know what to do. I mean, what do I say to her after that?"  
"How's another go?" Harry lifted his eyebrows suggestively. He was in too good of mood for Ron's crisis and could not take the situation seriously.

"Very funny, Harry."

"Harry, where did you put the-" came a familiar female voice from the background. Ginny stopped down and popped her head into the fire next to Harry's.

Harry looked at her and explained. "Ron shagged Hermione last night and now he doesn't know what to do about it."

"How's about another go?" Ginny gave a wink and laughed. Harry grinned at her proudly as Ron watched their sickening display.

"Gin, I'm just going to pretend you're not at Harry's house right now. Harry, I really don't know what to do here. Do I ask her out? Do I pretend it didn't happen?  
"Of course you ask her out," Ginny said ignoring Ron's prior statement entirely. "She's been waiting for this for age."

"She has?" Ron looked at her confused. Hermione had avoided him with great care for nearly five years now, so why would she suddenly want to date?

"Yes," Ginny went on. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since that day in the lift."

"Are you sure?"

"Just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen- you start another fight and have another go at it?"

"You both are useless. I'm sick of the pair of you," Ron said to Harry's joke. He ended the connection as Harry and Ginny continued to laugh at his demise.

Taking a seat back at the kitchen table, Ron gave a frustrated groan and let his head fall heavy in his hands. He honestly didn't know what to do with Hermione. All he did know is that he wouldn't be able to use his kitchen counter again without getting hard.

He should have talked to her this morning when she looked like she had something to say. Instead he had shut it down like he always does. He couldn't deal with the emotional baggage. Why couldn't they be together without all the drama? He decided to shower while he hashed out his thoughts.

Soon, Ron emerged from the steam feeling fresh. He had decided to go talk to Hermione. He needed to tell her how he felt, and he wanted it to be clear. Quickly, Ron dressed in one of his better outfits, but stopped as he remembered that morning.

Throwing off his button down shirt, Ron ran back into the kitchen and grabbed his Chudley Cannons t-shirt off the dusty floor. He shook it out and then pulled it on. Where the shirt had swallowed Hermione, the fabric stretched across Ron's chest and broad shoulders. It was perfect. He'd show up ready to remind her about how much she means to him. Rowing or not, he loved her and couldn't stand another minute without her.

Shoving on some shoes and grabbing his wand, Ron was ready to tell her how he felt. There was only one problem. He didn't know where she lived. If she had moved in the last few years he had no idea where too. Thinking better of it, he decided to go through the Floo Network instead of Apparating- much safer when you don't know where you're going.

Stooping into his small fireplace, Ron grabbed a hand full of gritty Floo Powder, tossed the substance into the fire, and yelled, "Hermione Granger's flat." The room spun and swirled until he stopped abruptly in a flat that was all too familiar.

Hermione hadn't moved at all. She still lived in the same small flat in London. Even the furniture hadn't moved around since he'd last been there. Her arm chair was in the exact spot against the wall by the door where Ron had dropped it after helping her carry it up three flights of stairs. He'd begged her to use magic, but she simply wouldn't have it in the middle of London at her new home.

He smiled at the memory and crawled out of her fireplace. He missed her so much. He wanted to be a part of her life again. He wanted to fight with her about the use of magic. He wanted to hold her in his arms while she made him watch something called a telly. He needed her.

Brushing off some soote, Ron called out for her. "Hermione, where are you?"  
He could feel himself grinning uncontrollably. She was going to be so surprised. Ron walked across the living room and pushed on the kitchen's swinging door. As he was walking in he began to call her again, "'Mione, I came over to tell you-"

Ron was cut off in shock. Hermione was in the kitchen after all, but she wasn't alone.

Hermione was standing there in a towel her curls dripping water onto the tile floor as she kissed Neville Longbottom right in front of Ron.


	7. Chemistry Destroys

_I want to warn you this chapter may not go where you want it to go, but I promise it will all circle 'round in the end! As always, let me know your thoughts!_

**Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face?**

"You did what?" Harry yelled through the flames. Ron was unsure what to do after Hermione left. He hadn't expected the morning to go the way it had- not that he minded what happened. He had decided to Floo Harry for advice.

"We hooked up," Ron repeated for a flabbergasted Harry.

"What do you mean hooked up? Like you made out or-"

"We had sex!" Ron shouted pulling his hands through hair then resting them on his face. "One minute we were fighting and the next minute we were fucking. I didn't know what to do, mate," he continued with his head in his hands.

"Clearly, you didn't need my help." Harry laughed goodnaturedly at Ron.

"Yeah well, now I don't know what to do. I mean, what do I say to her after that?"  
"How's another go?" Harry lifted his eyebrows suggestively. He was in too good of mood for Ron's crisis and could not take the situation seriously.

"Very funny, Harry."

"Harry, where did you put the-" came a familiar female voice from the background. Ginny stopped down and popped her head into the fire next to Harry's.

Harry looked at her and explained. "Ron shagged Hermione last night and now he doesn't know what to do about it."

"How's about another go?" Ginny gave a wink and laughed. Harry grinned at her proudly as Ron watched their sickening display.

"Gin, I'm just going to pretend you're not at Harry's house right now. Harry, I really don't know what to do here. Do I ask her out? Do I pretend it didn't happen?  
"Of course you ask her out," Ginny said ignoring Ron's prior statement entirely. "She's been waiting for this for age."

"She has?" Ron looked at her confused. Hermione had avoided him with great care for nearly five years now, so why would she suddenly want to date?

"Yes," Ginny went on. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since that day in the lift."

"Are you sure?"

"Just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen- you start another fight and have another go at it?"

"You both are useless. I'm sick of the pair of you," Ron said to Harry's joke. He ended the connection as Harry and Ginny continued to laugh at his demise.

Taking a seat back at the kitchen table, Ron gave a frustrated groan and let his head fall heavy in his hands. He honestly didn't know what to do with Hermione. All he did know is that he wouldn't be able to use his kitchen counter again without getting hard.

He should have talked to her this morning when she looked like she had something to say. Instead he had shut it down like he always does. He couldn't deal with the emotional baggage. Why couldn't they be together without all the drama? He decided to shower while he hashed out his thoughts.

Soon, Ron emerged from the steam feeling fresh. He had decided to go talk to Hermione. He needed to tell her how he felt, and he wanted it to be clear. Quickly, Ron dressed in one of his better outfits, but stopped as he remembered that morning.

Throwing off his button down shirt, Ron ran back into the kitchen and grabbed his Chudley Cannons t-shirt off the dusty floor. He shook it out and then pulled it on. Where the shirt had swallowed Hermione, the fabric stretched across Ron's chest and broad shoulders. It was perfect. He'd show up ready to remind her about how much she means to him. Rowing or not, he loved her and couldn't stand another minute without her.

Shoving on some shoes and grabbing his wand, Ron was ready to tell her how he felt. There was only one problem. He didn't know where she lived. If she had moved in the last few years he had no idea where too. Thinking better of it, he decided to go through the Floo Network instead of Apparating- much safer when you don't know where you're going.

Stooping into his small fireplace, Ron grabbed a hand full of gritty Floo Powder, tossed the substance into the fire, and yelled, "Hermione Granger's flat." The room spun and swirled until he stopped abruptly in a flat that was all too familiar.

Hermione hadn't moved at all. She still lived in the same small flat in London. Even the furniture hadn't moved around since he'd last been there. Her arm chair was in the exact spot against the wall by the door where Ron had dropped it after helping her carry it up three flights of stairs. He'd begged her to use magic, but she simply wouldn't have it in the middle of London at her new home.

He smiled at the memory and crawled out of her fireplace. He missed her so much. He wanted to be a part of her life again. He wanted to fight with her about the use of magic. He wanted to hold her in his arms while she made him watch something called a telly. He needed her.

Brushing off some soote, Ron called out for her. "Hermione, where are you?"  
He could feel himself grinning uncontrollably. She was going to be so surprised. Ron walked across the living room and pushed on the kitchen's swinging door. As he was walking in he began to call her again, "'Mione, I came over to tell you-"

Ron was cut off in shock. Hermione was in the kitchen after all, but she wasn't alone.

Hermione was standing there in a towel her curls dripping water onto the tile floor as she kissed Neville Longbottom right in front of Ron.

The chemistry between us could destroy this place…

After Hermione had gotten home from Ron's she decided she was in desperate need of shower. She need to wash off all the memories of last night and contemplate what had happened that morning. Feeling the warm spray pound on her back, Hermione couldn't shake the memory of Ron's hands all over her.

She missed his touch, but much more she missed the passion they used to have. Hermione hadn't felt so alive in weeks. A small fight with Ron had given life to her senses and the sex that followed brought up all the old feelings she had been repressing.

Maybe she would try talking to him, she thought when she heard a pounding on her door. She couldn't fathom who would be at her door on a Saturday, or really anyone who would use the front door at all. Perhaps her mum and dad had decided to come over unannounced.

Hermione quickly got out the the shower and grabbed a towel. She didn't even bother to dry her hair before running for the front door yelling for the person to wait she was on her way.

"Coming! Coming! Com-" she yelled as she reached for the knob.

Pulling back the door, Hermione was startled to see Neville Longbottom standing on the the other side. She held on to her towel tighter. If she had thought it might be someone other than her parents, she might have taken a moment to grab a robe.

"Can I come in?" Neville asked a stunned Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh right!" Hermione said snapping out of her stupor. "Right, come in. Sorry, I was just in the shower when I heard the door." Hermione stepped out of the way to let Neville in and then closed the door behind him. He walked into her living room wringing his hands.

"I didn't mean to bother you."

"No bother at all. You just caught me off guard is all."

"I had some news to tell you, so I thought I'd stop by. It's okay that I stopped by, right?"

"Of course! Don't be ridiculous." Seeing Neville on her doorstep was quite strange, but once the initial startlement wore off it seemed natural. Hermione and Neville had remained friends over the years. Although they didn't make regular plans, Hermione did seem him at the Ministry every now and then. If he was around her floor he would stop by and see how she was doing, and hearing from him was always great. She supposed they could be better friends outside of the Ministry, but had never really considered the idea. "Why don't I put the kettle on and get dressed, then you can tell me your news."

Hermione walked into her small kitchen as Neville followed. With one hand on her towel, she opened up the cupboard and got down a small, brass kettle. She turned around to get tea bags, but Neville was directly in front of the drawer she needed. Her small kitchen barely fit two people, so she was forced to look up at him towering over her or run straight into him.

"I'm going to be a professor at Hogwarts," Neville said dazedly. "It's like a dream come true."

"Oh Neville, that's wonderful!" Hermione reached up and gave him a hug. She was so happy for him. Neville deserved to live out his dreams. She knew he wasn't thrilled with working in the muggle department at the Ministry, and now he'd finally get to do a job he'd enjoy. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Neville said smiling. He was beyond ecstatic. Looking at Hermione in her towel still dripping wet from the shower, Neville got quiet and suddenly softened. They were standing so close together and she was the perfect height for him. All he had to do was lean down slightly and their lips would collide.

Hermione quieted noticing the lack of space. She gripped her towel tighter to her chest and cleared her throat. She started to say something to clear the air, but Neville stopped her by leaning over and giving her a soft and tender kiss.

She didn't have time to even process what was going on when they were suddenly interrupted by a booming voice shouting her name.

"'Mione, I came over to tell you-" Neville and Hermione leaped apart from one another in fright. Hermione crossed her arms in alarm at being barely naked and caught.

"Ron-" she started.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron boomed.

"I- We-" she stuttered not knowing how to explain. She really hadn't done anything wrong. The kiss wasn't her idea. However, her words were failing her among all the commotion.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ron said threateningly holding his wand to Neville. His eyes were crinkled in a serious concentration of anger, and his lips was set tight holding back words like Ron was ready to blow.

"It wasn't her fault," Neville said. Never the coward, he knew he had to set things straight. "I didn't know you were back together," he explained.

"We're not," said Hermione sternly. She looked at Ron like a dog who had brought in a dead, defenseless bird from outside. Her mind was starting to catch up with her. Yes, her and Ron had had a moment that morning, but neither of them had talked about dating or emotions. For all she knew, Ron was just having fun. He wasn't usually one for feelings anyway.

"Damn right we're not," Ron agreed angrily still holding his wand steady at Neville.

"Okay, great," Neville said. "Then can you lower your wand, please?" Looking down at the tip of Ron's wand, Neville held positively still in fear of the threat. Ron was like a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Right," Ron said angrily. He lowered his wand away from Neville's face, but still gripped the potential weapon tightly. "I should let you get back to it then," he said to Hermione sternly. He had gone from burning rage to complete cold in matter of seconds. The sudden mood change frightened Hermione way more than any normal fight.

Ron turned around and walked back through the kitchen door. Hermione began to stop him, but she heard a loud pop and knew he was gone.

"Oh Neville," she said beginning to cry. She fell to the floor in an exhausted heap. She wasn't used to being drug through so many emotions. She couldn't take the sight of Ron that upset. He had brought so many memories back that morning and it was as if he took all of the joy associated with them when he left. "He was even wearing the shirt," she said out loud as the rest of her thoughts evolved into tears.

Neville knelt down beside her and put a hand cautiously on her back. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react or even what was going on really, but he knew what he felt for this girl was the deepest compassion. He sat with her while she cried and she curled up in his arms.

Although Hermione had never considered her thoughts on Neville, he was the comfort that she needed at that time. Deep down she knew that Ron was the love of her life, and she had just let him walk out the door.

Looking up at Neville, she saw empathy in his eyes. His stare looked so concerned and so kind. Neville wasn't the comfort she wanted, but he was the comfort she needed. She leaned up from crying on his chest and began to kiss him through the tears.

He responded just as he had looked- with kind, gentle movements. Everything was going so much slower than they had with Ron. The change of pace was relaxing. She began to melt into his arms as he slid her all the way down to the floor.

Stopping for a moment, Neville shrugged off his shirt revealing all the good that puberty had brought him. What was once a slightly chubby, awkward little boy had grown into a lean and nearly muscular man. Hermione reached out and gently ran her hands down his abs stopping at the top of his trousers. He watched her hand and when she paused looked back at her with concern. She knew as brave as he was she could never rely on him to make the first move, but that was exactly what she needed right now. She wanted to be the one in control of her life. She wanted someone to show concern for her feelings. She wanted Neville for the moment.

Without saying a word, Hermione grabbed the sides of Neville's face with her palms and brought him forward to her mouth. They kissed and she grabbed his hand and slid it all the way up her towel. The cloth fell open with ease and she stopped his hand on her breast.

They continued like this for what seemed like ages. Kissing slowly, gently and Hermione guiding his hands to where she wanted him to go. Eventually, they fell into a rhythm and soon she was letting him inside her. His clothes and her towel shucked away leaving them with nothing on the cold kitchen floor.

His thrust were slow and pleasant filling her inch by inch and then taking it all away only to start again. She had never experienced anything like it, and the newness of it all only made the sex sweeter.

At last she couldn't take the gradual movements anymore and she began to rock her hips with each thrust urging him to go faster and faster. Finally, she reached the point of no return and with her hands bracing herself on his chest she let go. Pleasure radiated throughout her skin and a few seconds later he followed. Neville held himself over her willing his body not to collapse on top of her.

After a few seconds he pulled out and laid down next to her. She let him put his arm around her and again she started to cry.

**mmm**

Long after Hermione had bid Neville good-bye and cleaned herself up, she Flooed Ginny and asked to come over. Ginny's flatmates were all gone for the evening, which was perfect for them to talk.

Hermione sat down on the couch as Ginny brought her a glass of wine. Although Hermione had thought she'd had all the drinking she could handle, she took the glass anyway.

"I don't know what to do Gin," Hermione said. "I went months without dating anybody and here I go shagging two guys in one weekend."

"Hell of a weekend," Ginny said fighting back a smile. She wanted to be empathetic for her friend, but the idea of Hermione Granger letting herself go and being a party girl for a night was priceless. It had always been Ginny who was the fun and adventurous one, but it seemed now things had changed. "So tell me again what happened. You did you a contraceptive charm or something right?"

Hermione sighed setting down her glass. "Yes, I'm on the pill."

"The what?"

"The pill. It's a Muggle thing. Don't worry about it. Basically, I can't get pregnant. Not that either of the gits asked."

"Of course not."

"Anyway, I was fighting with your brother-"

"Please, don't say that." Ginny grimaced and then mimed vomiting.

"Fine! I was fighting with _one_ of them this morning and suddenly he starts kissing me and we start going at it. He just brought back all these old feelings I couldn't stop. So then later, Neville comes over and he's telling me all about his great new job and how happy he is, which somehow gives him the nerve to kiss me too. I would have stopped it, but then _someone_ barged in and got stark mad. I start crying and Neville comforts me and he was just so kind I, uh. Well, you know. And now I'm here."

"So do you want to be with Neville?"

"No," Hermione sighed picking up her wine glass and beginning to drink. "I'm such a slut."

"You are not a slut!" said an outraged Ginny. "You are brilliant and beautiful and you can sleep with whoever you want. Don't you dare let my brother, Neville, or anyone make you feel that way."

"You're right. I just feel like I've messed everything up. This morning I wanted to be with Ron and then this evening I just lost my head." Hermione took a large sip and fought back tears.

"You're going to be fine," Ginny assured her. "You were in a vulnerable place and Ron had hurt you. He made it clear you weren't together, so you didn't do anything wrong." Ginny noticed Hermione's glass had emptied and grabbed it to get a refill.

"But what if Ron finds out?" Hermione yelled into the kitchenette's direction.

Ginny walked back to the couch handing Hermione a heftily filled wine glass. "If anyone tells him, I'll break their nose."

"So what do I do now?"

"You tell Neville you can't see him, and you tell Ron how you feel."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know. That's why Muggles invented wine," said Ginny clinking her glass against Hermione's in cheers.


End file.
